


The Pain of The Truth

by Robron_emmerdale1



Category: Emmerdale, Robert and Aaron (ROBRON)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale1/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale1
Summary: When long lost but much loved character Adam Barton finds himself back in the village after he no longer faces murder charges, life is turned upside down for those who moved on and especially for Aaron, who lied to help Victoria move on with her life, not expecting his return.





	The Pain of The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Adam Barton left the vilage after taking the fall for Emma Bartons murder, Aaron Dingle found himself lying to help Vic, Adams wife, take her life off pause as nobody expected his return.

After Moira Barton took Emma's life, police were on the hunt to pin the murder on someone, Adam Barton found himself quickly thrown under accusations and with Moira having a baby so recently, she faced to loose too much so Adam took the blame but fled the country to avoid prison.

Moira carried on to live her life, even persuading the opinions of those who foud out the truth to keep her secret, but as time went on she couln't help but wonder what kind of life her son Adam could be living if she spoke up about the truth.. until she did. Although she faced many years inside, she too chose to get out of the country but felt relieved knowing her son was a free man once again, but would he even get the message saying his name was cleared?

                                                                                                                        *****

Robert had become fond of wine, he never pictured himself sitting down with a bottle of red next to Aaron, helping Liv with her algebra but it became a routine for him.

"That's not the way the teacher told us to do it." Liv said, shaking her head.

"Well you have the answer don't you?" Aaron smiled.

"Exactly!" Robert laughed.

Liv got up and shoved her books back into her bag, "Nah, I'd look like a right muppet doing it a diiferent way to everyone else, I'm gonna go over to Jacobs and see what he did."

Aaron and Robert shared me look, "Jacobs? Okay.. for homework.. whatever you say." Robert smirked.

"Whatever." Liv said, slamming the door behind her.

Just as the door shut, Aarons phone rang. Robert got up and walked over to the kitchen table to pur himself another glass as Aaron answered.

"What? Mum, s-slow down.. That's not... On the run? When did this happen? No Mum I haven't heard anything, if I do you'll be the first to know, okay?" Aaron muttered.

Robert sat back down with a questioing face.

"Its my Mum, she said Moira's admitted to kiling Emma and gone on the run with Cain and their boys."

Robert froze and his eyes widened.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"We need to call Vic, now." Robert mumbled, getting to his feet and taking out his phone. Aaron jumped up and moved quickly beside him, putting his hand on Roberts, "What?"

"Adam went down for that, remember? So he's a free man now." Robert explained.

Aaron grabbed Robert's coat and tossed it to him before putting on his own and then they made their way to Victoria's.

 

Victoria and Ellis were snuggled up on the sofa when hey heard omeone banging on their door.

"Robert, do you know how to knock like a normal person?" Victoria said, opening the door and walking back into the living room, Aaron and Robert close behind.

"Well this looks cosy.." Robert muttered, raising his eyebrows at Ellis.

"Erm-" Ellis startd but Aaron cut in, "He's joking, look Vic, we need to talk, its really important."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She asked, nodding towards the film she had paused.

"No- not at all." said Aaron, shaking his head and pointing outside.

Vic sighed, smilng apolagetically to Ellis then she followed Aaron and Robert outside.

Victoria stood there, tapping her foot off the ground, "Well come on then, this better be worth it, its freezing out here."

Robert nodded at Aaron to explain but Aaron shook his head and nodded for Robert to do it.

"Oh come on, out with it, one of you." Victoria yelled.

Aaron stepped forward, nervously biting his lip, how do you tell someone their husband mgh be on his way home alhough their shacked up withsomeone new..

"Thing is, I got a call from my Mum saying Moira has admitted she killed Emma.." Aaron began. Victoria lifted her head, speechless for a moment but she had so many questions but only one mattered..

"Is Adam free?"

Aaron nodded hopefully, "From murder ya, but if he comes back he could face something for preverting the course of justice but it's better than a murder charge."

Victoria lunged at Aaron hugging him, she had never been so relieved. For the first time in a long time she felt hope, the hop of finding happiness again, the hope of getting her life back. Then her face dropped and she stepped back from Aaron, her eyes glossy now.

"What is it Vic?"

Victoria shuffled in her place, "You told me he found someone else so there's no point in me getting excited to get my husband back if he's already gone."

Robert pulled his broken hearted sister in for a hug.

 

********

Aaron had been acting odd ever since they got home and despite how many times Robert asked he would say nothing.

As they were laying in bed, Robert couldn't take the silence anymore and sat up, putting on his lamp light

"Robert?" Aaron mumbled sitting up  Robert looked at him, "I cant handle this, what's wrong? You've been strange ever since we got home."

Aaron sat up, "I've messed up.. Remember I told Vic that Adam move on with somebody else?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he didn't I just thought it would help her to take her life off hold." Aaron explained.

Robert rubbed his face with frustration, "Aaron, you saw Vic, she's heartbroken! We have to tell her." Robert said getting out of the bed and putting on his pants.

"We can't, she'll hate me for it, I didn't expect him to get off and have a chance to come back, did I? Please Robert." Aaron pleaded.

"Clearly you didnt think at all Aaron, what if he shows up, she's gonna find out. I can't believe you broke her heart and expect me to lie for you, this is Vic! What happened to don't  lie Robert, lying is bad Robert!"

Aaron put his head in his hands, "I used lie to everyone for you all the time, I still do and I ask you this one time and you can't do it?" Aarn shouted.

"Are you talking about Katie? I thought you stopped using that as a hit Aaron!And I'm trying to be a better version of myself and do right by people like you asked, but clearly only when it suits you." Robert said, tying his shirt and heading for the door, "I was a different person then and you know it..I cant believe you."

**********

 

Aaron woke up the next morning, Robert's side of the bed still cold like it was al night. He regretted everything he had said and vowed to make things right. After his shower he was just about to call Robert for the 6th time when an unknown number started caling. Cautious to pick up, Aaron reached for the phone. He answered, but said nothing, but kept the phone held to his ear hoping to hear a voice first.

"Aaron, mate?"

Aaron smiled, "Adam is this actually you? Oh mate, where are you?"

"I'm on a bus, nearly at the vilage, oh bro I can't wait to see everyone, especialy Vic, I'm going to pop around to hers first then I'll come see you."

Aaron lowered his head, wondering if Robert had told Vic the truth? ''No hastle, what about the police?"

"I'm actually just out of the police station, wold you believe it bro my Mum lied and said she threatened me saying I had to go so I'm like a victim inj their eyes so I got off with aoher curfew." Adam laughed.

"That's good mate, look Adam a few things happened while you were gone and I just want to say no matter what-" Aaron started but Adam cut in, "I'm sure it's not that bad, look bro, I'm just about to get off the bus, meet me in the pub later, I'll buy you a pint, I'll spread the word and we can all catch up. Oh I just can't wait to see Vic, you'll never know how much I missed her man."

**********

 

Aaron walked into the pub and took a deep breath seeing Robert and Victoria sitting at a booth. Victoria rolled her eyes as Robert dropped his head to avoid eye contact, they were both clearly mad.

"Oi, get over here." Vic yelled, "You have a lot of explaining to do. First you dont tell me that Adam didn't kill Emma then yu lie and tel me he had moved on, making me feel okay with getting with Ellis, only to have my heart reak seein Adams face when Ellis opened the front door when he came knocking, you've made such a mess Aaron."

"I'm sorry, I thought I was helping.''

Victoia sniggered, "You need to keep out of other peoples lives."

Aaron looked at Robert for reversal but Robert offered him none and kept his head low.

Aaron walked into the back room and found Adam slumped on the chair with a glass of whiskey.

"Ellis, you never mentioned Ellis, the boyfriend, the man who lives there, the man who answered the door to THEIR house. Aaron mate, you told her I moved on, so she did! Not a day passed when I didn't dream about being back here with her. That's gone now. Snatched away from me. Why couldn't you just keep out, you life get too boring?" Adam snapped.

"I'm sorry Adam, really I am. If I couldnt go back-"

"You can't go back, so please go home. I don't wanna be bitter bro, I just need a bit of time to get passed this that's all, please give me that." Adam said, befoee pouring another drink.

Aaron nodded and left but grabed a bottle of whiskey and some cans before leaving.

"Aaron, son, is that a good idea?" Chas called ater him, but Aaron kept walking. Roberts worrried eyes followed him. No matter how mad he felt, he'd never stop caring.

***********

Victoria walked ino the back room and sat down beside Adam. She took his glass of whiskey off him and told him it wasn't the answer.

"He took it badly, but he understood." Victoria muttered.

Adam sat up, "What are you on about?"

Victoria smiled, "Ellis, when I broke up with him, hes over there packing now."

"Just like that?" Adam asked.

Victoria reahed out and grabbed his hand, "You being gone made me realise you need to value what you have when you have it and made me realise how much I love you. Now that your back, I never want to let you go again."

Adam laughed,"I thoght I'd lost you and it wasn't a good feeing."

"Well yo didn't." Vic smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"You know, Aaron, his heart was in the right place and everything worked out in the end.." Adam said.

"We should go find him, hes probably feeling bad, I said a few harsh things."

*************

 

Aaron threw his empty botte of whiskey off the wall of the barn as he cacked open a can, drinking was easier than facing all the pain he had caused and at the time drinking was the only comfort.

'Robert is calling' popped up on Aarons phone again and again but he didn't hear anything because he had silenced it. Aaron downed a can and then another until the comfort was no longer there, all his drink was gone and he had room for thoughts one again. Why did he have to mess things up? Why did he have to hurt people? Why did he say what he said to Robert? How could he be so cruel?

Aaron stumbled across thr barn and picked up his phone, he shook his head toattempt to clear his vision but things were a blur.

'Robert 9 missed calls, 2 voicemails'

'Mum 3 missed calls, 1 voicemail'

'Victoria 4 missed calls'

"Oh no.''Aaron muttered unlocking his phone and calling Robertt, who answered almost immediately.

"Aaron? Where are you?"

"I-I'm staying out out of everyones way so they can-can calm down." Aaron slurre.

"Are you drunk? Okay, Aaron where are you? I'm coming to get you."

''Rob, it-it's fine, I'm just gonna stay here for a...a while then-then I'll dive home.."

"Aaron, you're notdriving in this state! Where are you?"

"I think-I think I'm in our barn."

"Don't move, okay? We're on the way."

*********

Aaron jumped hen the door opened and Robert, Vic and Adam trailed in. Vic walked straight over and pulled him in for a hug, "I'm sorry for being so harsh, eveything worked out in the end and you were just trying to help me, I see that now, I'm sorry."

"Me too bro." Adam smiled.

"I-I am eally sorry." Aaron muttered.

"Woah you can smell the whiskey as if you took a bath in it, mate." Adam laughed covering his nse.

Aaron laughed and shook his head then looked at Robert who was picling up all the empty cans.

"Robert.." he mumbled, standing up but stumbling towards him but Robert caught him and hld him upright,

"We need to get you home." Robert said, walking Aaron towards the car. Adam and Vic took Aarons car back to the village for him and Robert sat Aaron into the car.

"I'm sorry about everyting I said to you, I didn't mean i, I don't know why-why I say the things I do sometimes."

"We all say things we regret and I wouldn't hold ehat you said aginst you, it's not you, you were just panicked." Robert smiled, putting his hand on Aarons.

"I love you, Robert." Aaron smiled but asRobert looked over at him, he didnt see the bend ahead and smashed his car right into it. Robert bashed his head off the windscreen and Aaron flew forward butonly to be pulled back by his safey belt. Everything was silent but the two sat back and shared a lok of relief that they were both okay, after their last accidnt they both feared the worst.

"You alright?" Aaron asked. Before Robert could answer, a truck came around the bend and didn't have enough time to break, it crashed into the back of Roberts car, thowing each man inside around like a rag doll, Roberts air bag deployed and expoded in his face, to then leave the car in sience again.

************

Waking up with a hangover meant Aaron was sensitive to light so large briht hospital lights shinhinh down over his bed didn't help, Aaron tried to sit up the second he ad remembered what had happened.

"Aaron, son, relax." Chas whispred.

"R-Robert, where- where's Robert?" he stuttered.

"Liv and Vic are with him. He's gonna be okaythe doctors said. The airbag in his car came out and caused him to fling his ead back but his seas head rest was broken so he got the metal bar off it stuck in the backof his nck so hes been to surgery. It took a long time to get him out of the car and they were woried he wouldn't make it due to blood loss but you know Robert." Cha smiled weakly.

Aaon tried taking the tubes off himse;f, "I want to see him."

"Aaron pet, hang on, let me get a doctor."

Aaron walked down the hall until he saw Liv, "Aaron." she smiled, latching onto him with a hug.

"How is he?" Aaron asked, looking in the windo to see Robert layg down talking to Vi, fidgeting with his hospital band on his wrist.

"He faught to get down th hall to see you, but they wouldn't let him, so I think he's sulking." Liv sniggered.

Aaron walked in and Roberts face lifted. "Aaron." he smiled.

Aaron sat down beside him and put his hand in his.

Adam walked into the room and smied, "Awh boys. I can't get over this, Robert saved you last time and this time you aved Robert."

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, "What did I do?"

"You were too drunk to remember," Adam joked, "you managd to get ot and wave a car down, despite being drunk and having broken many ribs, mate." he said, putting his arms around arond Vic.

Aaron and Robert shared a look before Aaron leaned in to meet his lips.

 

Chas and Liv stood outside looking in, "Awh, at least they're all happy again." Chas mumbled.

"Until Aaron sees what Adam done to his car when he was driving it back to the village. Accidentally backed it into a pole he said ." Liv whispered.

"Oh he loves that car but ah i'ts only a scratch.." Chas said nervously, "it is only a scratch, right?'

Liv shook her head laughing, "We'll see tomorrow when Aaron sees it."

"Poor Adam.." Chas sniggered, taking a sup of her tea.

\----THE END----

 


End file.
